Love, Lust and Betrayal
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: Sonic and Shadow both love Espio a lot. They both try and win his heart. But in the end, who will Espio really choose?
1. Love

TysonEspioz Kitty: Welcome to my first Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction. This is a Sonic/Espio/Shadow story, so don't like don't read.

Cream: TysonEspioz Kitty does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in this story

Tails: please read and review.

Charmy: And all flames will be extinguished

TysonEspioz Kitty: First any oc's in this story are mine; and Kelly the Hedgehog's profile will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Love, Lust and Betrayal

By: TysonEspioz Kitty

Chapter one: Love

The blue hero was sat on his bed in his room. He was thinking about his chameleon friend. Many of his other friends had returned home after the chaos of the emeralds but Espio, himself, Shadow and his little sister, Kelly had decided to stay. As always Shadow was off on his own; Kelly was playing with Chris; but he had no idea where Espio was. The quiet Chaotix member was usually playing with Kelly, but lately he seemed a little distracted. At that moment, his little sister came running in. "Hey Sonic, are you coming to get an ice-cream with us?" asked Kelly. "Yeah sure, just give me a minute," replied Sonic. "Okay well hurry up," smiled Kelly, "Chris and Espio are waiting downstairs." Since Amy had gone and stopped bothering him, Sonic could start sorting out his feelings.

Walking downstairs, Sonic threw on his favourite jacket and walked up to his friends. "Don't forget to pick up the groceries," reminded Ella, "Your mother and father are coming home to visit today." "Don't worry, I won't," smiled Chris. "Yeah Ella, we'll go to the grocery store first," smiled Kelly, as she held hands with Espio and Sonic.

Walking down the streets about five minutes later, Sonic and Espio were swinging Kelly back and fourth. "Whee," laughed Kelly, as she was swung forwards. Sonic looked at the playful chameleon and smiled. He looked so different when he was happy and not distracted. When Kelly was swung forward again, she almost fell on her knees. "You have to be careful with a little kid," commentated a voice, "She could get hurt." "Shadow," smiled Espio. "What do you want?" asked Sonic. "Well at least I got one nice welcome," smirked Shadow, while winking at Espio, who blushed in return. "You heard my big brother. What do you want?" cried Kelly. "I wanted to find someone special and it looks like I found him," replied Shadow, winking at Espio again and this time Sonic noticed. He was burning up with jealously, hate and a slight of confusion. 'How dare he wink at my Espio,' thought Sonic, 'but why is he winking at him.' "We're going to the ice cream store," smiled Kelly, "Do you want to come?" "No thanks, I have stuff to do," answered Shadow. "Oh well, your loss," stated a jealous Sonic, "Come on guys, lets get moving!" "Now, now Sonic. Don't be jealous," smirked Shadow, as he walked closer to the group. Espio and Kelly looked at Sonic, surprised. "Anyway," started Shadow, as he leaned closer to Espio, whispering in his ear and placing his hand on his cheek, "I'll see you at home." He took off after that. Sonic let go of his sister and ran off. "Hey Sonic! I thought you wanted to get an ice cream with us," cried Kelly, but it was too late; Sonic was too far to hear. "I think I'll head back home. Want me to take the groceries to Ella for you," blushed Espio. "Sure, thanks," replied Chris. "Oh well," sighed Kelly, "Are you going to the ice cream store?" "Yeah, I'm still going," smiled Chris, "Come on."

Anyway, back at the Thorndyke Mansion, a helicopter landed on the platform. Chris' mom and dad had arrived home. Chuck, Ella and Tonaka came out to greet them. "Is Chris home?" asked his mom. "He's just gone to get an ice cream. He'll be back soon," replied Chuck. Mr and Mrs Thorndyke entered their mansion. "Where's Sonic and friends?" asked Chuck. "Sonic and Kelly are probably with Chris at the ice cream store," replied Ella, "And Espio and Shadow are upstairs."

About half an hour later, Chris and Kelly came back home. "It looks like my mom and dad are home early," smiled Chris, while picking Kelly up, "Pretend you're a stuffed animal." "Okay," smiled Kelly. As Chris entered the mansion, his mom came out of the living room and hugged him. "Oh, I've missed my special boy," smiled his mom. "I've missed you too, mom," chocked Chris, as his mom let go. "Who's this, then?" asked his mom, pointing to Kelly. "Oh, erm one of my stuffed animals," replied Chris, nervously.

In Chris' room, the three friends were bored. Kelly went up to the door, but before she opened it, Espio said, "Where do you think you're going?" "Downstairs," replied Kelly. "You know what Chris said. He wants us to keep out of sight while his mom and dad are here," reminded Espio. "I'll be careful, don't worry," reassured Kelly, as she went out the door. Espio was about to go after her but was stopped by Shadow, "I thought she'd never leave. Now, let's have some fun."

Downstairs, in the living room, Kelly was hiding behind the sofa with her chao friend Choco. "Chao, Chao," whispered Choco. "Shhh," whispered Kelly. "Did you hear that?" asked Chris' mom. "Er, no I didn't hear anything," replied Chris. Everyone else but Chuck moved to the kitchen. Chris popped his head over the sofa and saw Kelly and Choco looking up at him. "What are you two doing here?" asked Chris. "We got bored and decided to see everyone," smiled Kelly. At that moment, the doorbell rang and Mr Tonaka went to answer it. Chris' uncle, Sam, entered the living room. "Uncle Sam," cried Chris. "Hey Chris," smiled Sam. Chris pretended to 'accidentally' fall behind the sofa to grab Kelly, and then he ran out the room. Chris' mom entered the living room.

In the hall, Kelly saw her brother pass the window, waving at her to go outside. "Kelly, stay out of sight okay?" whispered Chris, "And tell Sonic to as well." "Okay, come on Choco," smiled Kelly.

Back in the living room, "Hey Uncle Sam, would it be alright if I come with you next time you race," asked Chris. "Sure if it's alright with your mom," replied Sam. "Do I have a choice?" joked his mom, "Just make sure he's safe Sam." "Don't worry, he will," reassured Sam, but then saw his rival and a little one waving at him, "Hey that blue hedgehog. It was there, at the window." Everyone looked out the window and found nothing there. "I didn't see anything," lied Chuck. "Me either," agreed Ella. "Chris, you saw them didn't you?" asked Sam. Chris nodded his head answering no, "What do you mean? Them?" "I saw that blue hedgehog that was faster than me and he was with a littler pink hedgehog with blonde hair," answered Sam. "Sonic, Kelly. You promised you'd stay out of sight," cursed Chris, under his breath.

In Chris' Grandpa's lab room, Sonic gave his sister a rare flower. "For me?" wondered Kelly. "Yep" smiled Sonic, as Kelly took hold of the flower. Chris entered the room. "You like teasing my Uncle, don't you?" sighed Chris. "Yeah, too bad if he finds out about us," laughed Sonic, "Where's Espio?" "Oh, I think he's still in Chris' room with Shadow," remembered Kelly.

Later that night, Kelly was sat on the sofa colouring because everyone else was in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Kelly, Chris' mom entered the living room to grab something from her bag and she noticed a 'stuffed animal' colouring. Kelly felt as if someone was watching her and looked up. "Opps," whispered Kelly.

End Chapter One!

TysonEspioz Kitty: hope you liked it so far. Oh I almost forgot; Kelly's profile:

Name: Kelly the Hedgehog

Fur colour: Pink

Sibling: Sonic the Hedgehog

Eye colour: blue

Best friend: Cream the Rabbit

Boyfriend: Miles 'Tails' Prowers

Hair colour: Blonde

Likes: Setting her brother and Espio up on dates, playing,

Dislikes: people fighting, jealously,

Best feature: her pink tail

Age: Four years old

Please Read and Review


	2. Lust

TysonEspioz Kitty: Welcome back to Love, Lust and Betrayal. Right, quite a lot of angst in this chapter. I won't give anything away, but just to let you know; Shadow and Espio are a couple and Sonic's in a pissy mood. Okay, disclaimer please, Cream.

Cream: TysonEspioz Kitty does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in this fic, except maybe her own Oc, Kelly the Hedgehog. How was that?

TysonEspioz Kitty: Great, thanks. Right...

Sonic: (Comes storming in)

TysonEspioz Kitty: What did I tell you? Pissy mood.

Sonic: I am not in a pissy mood!

TysonEspioz Kitty: Okay you're upset then.

Sonic: I'm not upset! (Changes the subject) Where's Espy-Chan?

TysonEspioz Kitty: I don't know, Sonic-Chan.

Cream: What are you talking about, Typio? You let him and Shadow use the closet

TysonEspioz Kitty: CREAM!!!!!

Sonic: YOU LET THEM WHAT?

TysonEspioz Kitty: I think I should start the fic, now.

Love, Lust and Betrayal

By: TysonEspioz Kitty

Chapter two: Lust

Later that night, Kelly was sat on the sofa colouring because everyone else was in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Kelly, Chris' mom entered the living room to grab something from her bag and she noticed a 'stuffed animal' colouring. Kelly felt as if someone was watching her and looked up. "Opps," whispered Kelly.

Suddenly, Chris' mom fainted and Kelly ran to the kitchen. "Chris, your mom fainted," cried Kelly. "What?" cried Chris. "She saw me and just fainted," replied Kelly. "Why is that stuffed animal talking?" asked Chris' dad, "Have I lost it?"

They ran to the living room. Chris' mom finally recovered and the first people she saw were her husband, her son and the 'stuffed animal.' "That stuffed animal was colouring and it talked," screamed Chris' mom. "Erm," started Chris. "Master Chris, maybe it would be better if you let your parents in on your secret," suggested Tonaka. Chris nodded, agreeing to the suggestion.

While Chris explained about Sonic and friends Sonic was heading towards their room. As he opened the door his heart broke. "Can't we get any privacy?" shouted Shadow. The black hedgehog and the purple chameleon were sharing very passionate kisses. "You do know he'll get bored of you and brake your heart, don't you?" wondered Sonic, as the tears were threatening to come out. "No he won't, he's not like that," disagreed Espio. "You don't know what he's like," cried Sonic. "Oh, and suppose YOU know what he's like?" cried Espio. "Yeah, I've known him longer than you," stated Sonic, "I wouldn't trust him." "Yeah well, that's your opinion," cried Espio, as the tears streamed down his face, "I happen to love him." He ran out the door. "Nice work," frowned Shadow, "I hope you haven't spoiled his dreams." "It's not me who's spoiling his dreams, it's you," shouted Sonic, "Like I said, you'd brake his heart eventually." "You're wrong," cried Shadow, "Sure, I've done some bad things in the past, but since I met Es, he seems to have changed me." "I'll believe that when I see it," commentated Sonic.

Back downstairs, Chris had explained everything and now they were sat talking, with Kelly sitting on Chris' mom's lap. At that moment, Kelly saw Espio running out the door. "Chris..." she started. "I know. I wonder what's up," wondered Chris. A blue blur passed and then a black blur passed. "Is everything alright with your other friends, Chris?" asked his dad. "I don't know. It's probably about love," replied Chris, "I should see if they're all right." "Let me come with you, Chris," begged Kelly, as she followed Chris out the door.

Both Sonic and Shadow stopped just outside the school's baseball pitch. "Where could he have gone to," cursed Sonic, "I'm getting extremely worried." "I don't know why?" stated Shadow, "It was you that upset him. I swear, if anything bad has happened to him, you are going to regret it." "Sonic!" cried Kelly, as her and Chris ran up to the two hedgehogs, "What's going on?" "Idiot here upset Espio," replied Shadow, "Now I can't find him." "I just told him the truth about you," shouted Sonic. "Stop arguing," cried Chris, "If you two really do care about Espio, you'll stop fighting and start finding him." "Chris is right," stated Kelly, "I think we should split up. That way we have a better chance of finding him." The others agreed and went different ways.

Walking down the streets, Shadow was cursing Sonic, "That stupid hedgehog. If he hadn't upset Espio, we would still be at home."

Kelly decided to check back at the Thorndyke mansion and in Chuck's basement room. "I wish the other Chaotix members were here," wished Kelly, "They would know where Espio would go."

Sonic ran up a tall pole, so that he would have a better view. "I shouldn't have shouted at Es," cursed Sonic, "I should've been more calmer, and not let my feelings run over." [Typio: Sonic: It's your fault I was mean to Es. Typio: ¬¬ who knew he was the violent and jealous type]

Chris checked the seaport and...Success! He had found him. He sat down beside him and said, "The others are looking for you. They're really worried about you." "Well, you can tell them I'm all right then," stated Espio. "Why don't we both go back and you can tell them in person," Suggested Chris, "So, what's this all about?" "Sonic said I shouldn't trust Shadow," replied Espio. "Maybe you can, maybe you can't. Some people you can't trust," commentated Chris. "Are you on Sonic's side?" asked Espio. "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying some people with problems, sometimes take it out on loved ones," explained Chris, "That is what it's all about isn't it? Love?" "Yeah, but what's Sonic's problem? I know he doesn't really like Shadow, but still," wondered Espio. "Maybe he feels the same for you, as you do for Shadow," hinted Chris. "No maybe about it," cried Sonic, "I do, but maybe more."

Chris and Espio looked behind them and saw Sonic standing there. "Maybe I should've left with the others," cursed Sonic, "That way I could've forgotten you." "Sonic!" cried Chris, "You don't mean that?!" "I'm starting to," shrugged Sonic, "There is no way he can love you as much as I do." Espio turned his head back to the sea, not saying anything. "I can see he's got you wrapped around his little finger," stated Sonic, "I thought you were smarter than this...So tell me, now that Shadow isn't here. What do you really see in him to make you 'love' him," asked Sonic. "He makes me happy," replied Espio. "Fine! If you feel so strongly about him, then that's alright!" cried Sonic, "But if he brakes your heart and leave you, don't come running to me! I warned you, and you didn't listen!" He ran off after that.

To be honest, Espio didn't really know how he felt about the two hedgehogs. He thought he loved the black hedgehog, but then again, he felt a strange feeling towards the blue hedgehog. "Maybe its lust you feel for Shadow?" suggested Chris. "What?" asked Espio. "Just a suggestion," replied Chris, "Sonic's my best friend. I don't wont to see him unhappy." Before the others had left, Espio was a little jealous of Amy, and how she was always bothering or around Sonic. He couldn't explain it back then and he still can't; but he just despised Amy, for some reason. "Why do you think it's lust?" wondered Espio. "Let's just say I saw your face whenever Amy was around Sonic," smiled Chris, standing up, "Come on. It's getting late; besides Shadow and Kelly will still be wondering where you are!"

Back at the mansion, Kelly sat on the wall with her brother, when they saw Chris and Espio walking back. "Hey Sonic, they're back," smiled Kelly, as she nudged her brothers arm. "Is my uncle Sam still here?" asked Chris. "Yeah, he's talking with your father," replied Sonic. "What about Shadow? Is he in?" asked Espio. Sonic didn't reply; he just turned his head the other way. "He's upstairs waiting for you to return," replied Kelly. The two hedgehogs jumped off the wall and followed the other two into the house.

The next day, Kelly was the first one to awake and now she was watching the morning cartoons. What with her being about four years old, she preferred the cartoons for littlies but she also liked to watch the teenage shows, like 'Teen Angel.' Her and her brother didn't get much sleep because the black hedgehog and the purple chameleon were going at it. She laughed at the television as 'The brazil brush show' was on and a joke was said. When the news came on, she decided to read one of her books; but as she started to read, she felt very faint and dizzy.

About fifteen minutes later, Chris came downstairs, fully dressed and yawning. "What's on?" yawned Chris. "Beyblade," replied Kelly. When she got up, she almost tumbled to the ground. "Are you okay Kelly?" asked Chris. "I've felt dizzy ever since I got up this morning," replied Kelly. "Maybe you've got a fever," suggested Chris. "I'll be alright," smiled Kelly, walking to the kitchen.

An hour later, everyone was up and dressed; but they were doing their own thing. Chris, Sonic and Sam were out racing; Shadow and Espio were out somewhere together; and Chris' mom, Ella and Kelly were cooking in the kitchen. "Open wide," ordered Chris' mom, as she gave Kelly some medicine for her fever. "Mmm, strawberry," smiled Kelly.

Meanwhile, the purple chameleon was looking for his boyfriend. He saw a blue blur and a fast car pass him on the way to the racecar track. "There goes Sam, Chris and Sonic," stated Espio. He didn't want to admit it, but what Sonic said the night before hurt him. 'Fine! If you feel so strongly about him, then that's alright!" cried Sonic, "But if he brakes your heart and leaves you, don't come running to me. I warned you and you didn't listen!' It wasn't just what he said, but the tone he spoke in.

Unbeknownst to Espio, two hedgehogs were kissing a block away. Someone he knew very well.

To Be Continued!!

End Chapter Two!!!!

Cream: (Watches Sonic chasing Typio around the room with Amy's piko piko hammer in his hands.) I have an idea (Drags Espio out of the closet)

Espio: What gives Cream?

Sonic: (Stops) ESPY-CHAN!!!!!

Typio: (Also stops) Phew, thanks Cream (Then notices Shadow chasing her) Oh crap, not again! (Starts running again)

Cream: She can't win. (Shouts at Typio) You shouldn't have done a love triangle!

Typio: you think? (Hides behind Espio.) While I get back into Sonic's and Shadow's good books you review and try and guess who finally gets Espio. Sonic or Shadow!

Cream: my moneys on Shadow


	3. Betrayal

Typio: Welcome to the last chapter of Love, Lust and Betrayal. This is the chapter where you finally get to know who gets Espio. Oh, I think I've finally gotten back into Sonic's and Shadow's good books. (Looks at the two hedgehogs that are playing with Espio plushes.)

Cream: TysonEspioz Kitty does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything that might come up in this fiction.

Typio: When you review please could you tell me if I should do a sequel or not. I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway, enjoy!

Sonic: I'm going to end up with Espy-Chan

Shadow: No! I am!

Sonic: I am!

Shadow: Me!

Typio: This could take a while

Love, Lust and Betrayal!

By: TysonEspioz Kittty!

Chapter Three: Betrayal!

Unbeknownst to Espio, two hedgehogs were kissing a block away. Someone he knew very well.

Shadow was with a red hedgehog with black stripes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt white shorts, pink boots and she had brown hair with blue highlights. Like I said before, they were kissing in the street.

His cute boyfriends turned the corner heading straight towards them, but he stopped when he saw a flash of black just inside a doorway. He began running to see his boyfriend but stopped when he saw that he wasn't alone.

Shadow heard a silent sob and turned around; coming face to face with his upset and angry 'boyfriend.' "Esp., I..." he started, "I can explain." "Can you?" cried Espio, "I should've listened to Sonic!!" He ran off in the direction he came, not looking back. "Could you?" asked the girl, placing her hands on her hips. Shadow ignored her and ran off, trying to find his boyfriend, so he could explain.

Meanwhile, Sonic came out of the racecar track, bored about the competition. He was still feeling bad about what he said to Espio. He thought racing with Sam and Chris would take his mind of the quilt but it didn't work. So, he decided to find him and apologize. But he didn't have to look far because the chameleon bumped into him, head downcast. "Espio, what's wrong?" asked Sonic. But Espio didn't respond, he just slipped out of Sonic's arms and ran off. Shadow knocked into Sonic and they fell over. [Not on top of each other mind] "All right, what have you done to Esp.?" shouted Sonic. "I don't think that's any of your business," stated Shadow, as the two hedgehog's got back up. "If you hurt Espio, then it is my business," cried Sonic, "Now, spill!" Shadow still wouldn't say and he just ran off.

Back at the Mansion, Kelly was decorating the cakes they had made when Shadow ran up to her, picking her up. "Okay, where's Espio?" he demanded. "I don't know," replied a frightened Kelly, "I thought he was with you." "Well, he's not is he," stated Shadow, placing her on the ground. "No, need to shout," stated Kelly, as Ella placed her back on the counter so she could finish the cakes. "Maybe he's upstairs in our room," suggested Kelly. "Maybe who's in your room?" asked Chuck. "Espio," replied Kelly, as she hit Chuck on the hand because he tried to pinch one of the cakes. "Oh Espio. He's in the basement room," sulked Chuck, rubbing his hand. Shadow ran off, in the direction of the basement room. When the girl's backs were turned, Chuck took a cake and stuffed it in his mouth. But the cake was still too hot, so his mouth got burnt. "Serves you right," laughed Kelly.

In the basement room, the two hedgehogs' collided into each other as they both tried to get in, at the same time. "Go away," shouted Espio, I've got nothing to say to you, traitor!" Sonic obeyed but Shadow didn't. "I meant Shadow, not you Sonic," replied Espio. "I'm not leaving until you let me explain," cried Shadow. "I don't think there's anything to explain," stated Sonic. "Stay out of this. It's got nothing to do with you," shouted Shadow, as the two hedgehogs' glared at each other.

Kelly yelled, "Dinners ready, guys," from outside. "Why don't you go and get something to eat," suggested Sonic, "While I talk to Esp. And don't worry I won't mention you."

About fifteen minutes later, after the explanation, the two boys had fallen asleep on the sofa, cuddling. The cute chameleon had dropped off a while before the cute hedgehog. Even though they aren't a couple, Sonic was happy that he got to be close to his Espio.

The next morning, the Thorndyke mansion was quiet; too quiet. Many of the group had the flu; Kelly started with it, she gave it to Chris and then he gave it to Espio. The others were all bored because they didn't really have anything to do. Sonic was out running, Shadow was nowhere to be found and Chris' mom and dad had gone back to work.

In the mountains, Sonic was collecting a few flowers to cheer his crush up. He missed having Cream around at these times because she can make flower crowns for the people she likes; and seeing how she liked Sonic a lot, he could've asked her is she could make one for his crush, as sort of a gift.

At that moment, a black blur stopped a few metres away from Sonic. Shadow looked at Sonic, furious. "I hope you're happy," cried Shadow. "Excuse me?" asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you got what you wanted didn't you?" shouted Shadow, "For Espio and I to brake up so he would be all yours." "We aren't a couple...." Started Sonic, "If that's what you're thinking?" "Not yet you mean," groaned the black hedgehog. "I don't care if he never wants to be with me," yelled the blue hedgehog, "I just want him to be happy! And he wouldn't be happy with you." "At least I would give him what he wants," stated Shadow, "You just go off running. No one can find you." "If he wanted to be with me, then I'd give him anything, but he doesn't," replied Sonic. "If you really do care about him like you say," started Shadow, "Then you'd be at his bedside, cheering him up. Not running about, gathering flowers. You know, I don't think you love Esp. at all. I think it's just lust because Knuckles left you."

"This has nothing to do with Knuckles," cried Sonic, "I love Espio! Always have always will! I love him more then you ever could!" "I highly doubt that," commentated Shadow. "Oh yeah, then why did you cheat on him?" asked Sonic, "And with what? A slut? Esp. is worth ten of those girls!" "I know he is," yelled Shadow, "I don't know why I did what I did." "I do! It's because you're selfish; you don't care about anyone but yourself," stated Sonic. "Actually, I do care for people," cried Shadow, "I care for little Kelly, but most of all I care about Esp. And to be honest, I knew you liked him also. That's why I had to get in their first before you could gather enough courage to ask him."

Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke mansion, the three who have the flu, were sat on the sofa watching television and eating dinner. "So Espy," started Kelly, swallowing what she had in her mouth, "Do you think you'll ever forgive Shadow?" "I don't know. Sometimes I feel it's wrong to love someone who broke your heart," replied Espio. "What about my brother? Do you still have feelings for him?" asked Kelly. "I don't know how, but my feelings for Sonic have grown," answered Espio, as the two hedgehogs' came running in at that moment. "Okay Esp.," started Shadow, "We want to know who you truly love." "Hey, that isn't a decision you can make like that," cried Kelly, snapping her fingers. "It's all right Kelly. I can answer their question now," smiled Espio, "One of them won't like my answer but if they really want me to answer, I will."

The two hedgehogs's both gulped; and then Espio stood up, walking over to them. "Trip him up," Kelly whispered to Chris who replied, "What for?" "Then he'll land on his true love," replied Kelly. When they looked back at the three boys, they noticed Espio standing ever so close to.................Sonic! 'Yeah,' Kelly mentally thought. 'Oh no,' thought Sonic, 'He's going to reject me, laugh in my face and then run over and hug Shadow! I just know it!'

He closed his eyes, wishing that wasn't true but he knew it was. However, he felt lips press against his own, so he re-opened his eyes and noticed Espio was kissing him instead of Shadow. They had to end the kiss however, for the lack of oxygen in their lungs. Both of their cheeks had a little pink blush across them. Shadow had disappeared and Chris and Kelly were cheering. The ninja wrapped his arms around the blushing blue hero's neck as he wrapped his own arms around the chameleon's waist.

Sonic's P.O.V!

It's been about four years and I couldn't be happier. I have a gorgeous fiancée, a beautiful baby girl and caring friends. I still live at the Thorndyke Mansion but two of my friends have swapped places. Shadow returned home, probably because he couldn't bear to see Espio and I together. Tails has come back because he got together with my little sister; I'm really happy for them. I still go running but not as much as before. "Hey Sonic, are you coming with us to get a bit to eat?" Chris asked me. "Yeah sure, I'll be right down," I answered, giving the human a slight nod, as he walked back downstairs.

About five minutes later, I walked downstairs to find my fiancée and my daughter waiting just outside the door. I threw on my leather jacket and wrapped my arms around my fiancée's waist. "You took your time," teased Espio and my daughter laughed.

And Sonic's P.O.V!

They got on the limo and headed straight for the town centre to the restaurant.

End of Betrayal!

Typio: Sorry about the Shadow bashing, I really didn't want that to happen. It's just Sonic's thoughts. Not mine.

Sonic: And I'll say it again (While hugging Espio) Ha, ha

Cream: Looks like I owe you ten pounds, Typio

Typio: (Laughs) Never mess with the author

Cream: Oh shut up!

Typio: (Speechless) Anyone got a camera?

Shadow: (In a whiny voice) Please can you do a ShadowxEspio story. Please?

Typio: Of course, Shadsie. (Pats him on the head) Don't cry! Anyway, R&R!


End file.
